The Oddest Twenty Four Hours
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: A school project between Kurt and Sam three months ago leads them both to a strangest situation for the next twenty-four hours of their high school life.
1. Chapter 1

**The Oddest Twenty-Four Hours**

A school project between Kurt and Sam three months ago leads them both to a strangest situation for the next twenty-four hours of their high school life.

Loosely based off "The Odd Life of Timothy Green"

Hevans

Disclaimer: I do not own glee just Rowan

* * *

One: Rowan Hummel-Evans

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL AND SAMUEL NATHAN EVANS!"

Kurt glanced at his door from his skype date with Blaine at the sound of his father's voice. He had never heard the older man sound so angry before and he turned towards the screen, a blush of embarrassment staining his cheeks. "I had better go see what he wants," he mused and blew kiss at the screen, sending him a farewell before ending the call and heading towards the door. When he opened it, he saw Sam, who looked like he had just been shocked awake and remembered the younger boy had been working late last night at the bookstore. Kurt smiled warmly at him and then they both made their way downstairs, Sam rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep so Kurt was guiding with his hand.

Reaching the bottom step, Kurt was confused to see a very angry Burt, a concerned Carole and Finn who was a pale as a sheet. The brunette and blonde waited for Carole to calm her husband down just a bit before the mechanic saw them. All the calm breathing and warnings about his heart flew out the window when he rushed over to Sam and grabbed the boy by his collar and lifted him off the ground. Kurt exclaimed in shock while Finn rushed over to save his house mate and friend.

"Dad stop! What is going on?" Kurt demanded to Carole.

"Burt come on! Maybe its all a prank!" Finn tried to reason with him.

Burt tore his murderous daze from a very frightened Sam (who had pissed himself the moment Burt had him in his grasp) towards his step son. "That isn't a joke in there Finn! Did you know Kurt was a Carrier?"

Finn shook his head. "But...he's so..."

"Dad as much as I'd like for you to not tell my business to my step brother because he probably has no idea what a Carrier is," Kurt began ignoring the protest of 'Hey' from the taller boy and continued. "I would like it if you released Sam before he faints and I'd also like to know just what is going on!"

"Burt honey, he's right, they don't know," Carole said.

Sam was placed on his feet and with a mumble excused himself upstairs for a clean pair of underwear and pants. He came back five minutes later in some sweats and a white t shirt. The two teens in accusation of what it was they were accused of looked at their family (for Sam it was surrogate family). "Well?" Kurt asked.

"Come into the living room, hopefully Burt hasn't woken the little dear," Carole mused with a faint smile while the two boys arched an eyebrow and headed towards the living room with Burt and Finn trailing behind them. Carole lead them over to the couch where a slumbering child laid, dressed in a long sleeved gray shirt that Kurt recognized from his childhood collection that ended at the boy's knees. His feet were covered by a pair of matching gray socks and if Kurt remembered correctly there were some black sleeping shorts under the shirt that ended mid thigh for the child. The boy's hair was chestnut brown and his skin a fair mix of Sam's light tan and Kurt's fair complex, leaving a creamy tone with a rosy blush on the sleeping boy's cheeks. Kurt turned to Carole and she explained in a hushed whisper. "Your father and I found him sitting on the porch stairs. He wasn't wearing anything so we hurried himself and Burt found him some clothes."

"So why did you call us down here?" Sam whispered.

"Can't you tell?" Burt almost shouted but lowered his voice mid sentence when the boy began to stir awake. He turned to the two boys. "Look closely. Doesn't anything about him ring a bell?"

Kurt frowned in confusion and looked down at the child. He did have some of Kurt's structure: rosy cheeks, the hair and looked wonderful in fashion but he could see so much of Sam. The structure of the cheekbones, the way he slept (one arm covering some of his face while using the other as a pillow with his knees drawn up to his chest but the small smile on his face visible) and when he shifted and his arm fell he did the same twitch Sam did. Kurt knew this because Sam fell asleep on his bed one night from exhaustion and Kurt had come in to find him there. So he had set out his clothes and slept downstairs on the couch to give Sam his space.

Sam's intake of breath made Kurt look at him, "Sam?"

"The project," the blonde whispered. Kurt's brain searched for the memory and his entire form stilled as the color left his face as he remembered the project they had to do three months ago.

* * *

**February 12th 2012 **

**Hudmel House  
**

"This seriously has to be a joke," Kurt mused with a sigh as he and Sam sat at the kitchen table with Finn and Rachel, all four of them staring down at the assignment their shared biology teacher, Ms. Green, had given them. "I think Ms. Green is being cruel."

"Or she sees this as a learning experience," Rachel countered.

"She paired me and Sam up," Kurt snapped and then turned to the blonde with a blush and apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"It's cool, think of it as a retry of our duet last year. Instead of a song, we're creating a child together."

Finn almost chocked on his soda as Burt Hummel paused mid-step in the door frame of the kitchen. Sam blushed and waved hello to the Congressman who cleared his throat and the other three looked in his direction. "Come again?" he asked.

"It's biology project," Kurt sighed.

"We have to come up with traits for a child we would have together." Sam continued.

"I think it's a wonderful idea and besides Kurt you're not the only boy in the class who was paired up with another boy. Rory got paired up with Puck while Brittany and Tina got paired together, as well as Quinn and Suzie Shepard. So you're not the only same sex couple who has to present a love child. Take from me as I have two gay fathers, it's not all that bad. It's a wonderful thing to see two people of the same gender having a child together." Rachel blabbed not helping the situation at all.

"Rachel shut up," Kurt sighed.

"So have you guys come up with anything?" Burt asked.

"Finn and I have come up with the perfect child!" Rachel declared causing the one same sex "couple" in the room to roll their eyes. They had been forced to listen to the two earlier when they were driving home from school. "Our child's name is Drizzle."

Finn beamed at that. "She's got killer pipes,"

"She's going to a Broadway star just like her mother."

"She's a natural born leader like us," Sam and Kurt shook their heads. Finn and Rachel were many things: obnoxious, manipulative, sneaky, but not natural born leaders. Rachel had a competitive streak that could color all seven continents and the oceans. Finn's temper and clueless nature were traits neither them hoped the child had. "And she's aware of the LGBT community."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Sam stiffened a laugh and Burt was just staring at the two. "That's...good..." he mused and turned to his son while the miniature brunette frowned in disapproval of his answer. "And you two?"

"A name," Sam supplied. "Rowan."

"Rowan Alexander," Kurt corrected. "We're still working on the last name."

"Nothing else?"

Sam looked over at Kurt and a light bulb went off. "He's got Kurt's rosy cheeks and chestnut hair."

Kurt blushed and looked into Sam's eyes and suddenly the same light bulb went off. "He's got Sam's eyes. And he's looks fabulous in whatever he wears," everyone but Sam looked at him. "What? No child of mine is looking to look like a wannabe junior Abecrombie and Fitch model."

"He has to look like the real thing." Sam said.

"So you're having a son?" Burt smiled softly. "I can see that. What about traits?"

Rachel glared at Finn. "I told you we needed more of those!"

"But Rache-"

"No buts!" she cried.

Sam smiled, "He's sweet," he said ignoring the argument going on, "He seems the good in others and tries to bring them out. He wants people to see that they aren't just bad or good, they are both and sometimes its good to be aware of it."

He didn't see Kurt was writing down all of that. "He's also forward, not out in your face but when he sees something that bothers him he'll address it." Kurt gave as he wrote it all down. "He's the sweetest boy ever but he's not afraid to say no."

Burt smiled. "Does he have a temper?"

"It had to build," Sam supplied. "He's got control."

"Like Sam does," Kurt mused. He made sure the blonde wasn't looking and scribbled down about how he sleeps just like Sam. The blonde beamed his one thousand watt smile and the brunette laughed.

"Hey you two have your kid!" Finn said in sudden realization."No far dudes."

"Shut up Finn!" both said with a hint of a smile on their lips. Deep down, unbeknownst to the both of them, the thought of having a child together was a very good idea. It sent a feeling of warmth throughout them.

* * *

Kurt stared at Sam who had turned his gaze back on the slumbering child. However during their trip down memory lane, the child had stirred and by now he was waking up. Green eyes peered at the two of them and a smile blooded along his face. The boy looked no older than ten years old at least. He raised a hand and waved, though the sleeve of Kurt's shirt covered it, making it look more adorable then it should have.

"Hello," he greeted in a soft voice.

"Hello," Kurt said and bent down to the child's level. "My name is..."

The child's smile widened. "I know who you are. You're my Daddy and he's my Papa," he said looking at Sam who seemed to turn two shades of red, both from embarrassment and from the look Burt was giving him. "Grandpa Burt don't do that! Papa's still scared of you!"

All the older people in the room looked at the boy. Carole walked over to the boy. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Rowan," he answered with a smile. "Rowan Alexander Hummel-Evans."

"Oh Gucci and Dior," Kurt breathed in shock.

"And your parents are...?" Finn asked, wanting to make sure.

"Sam and Kurt Hummel-Evans."

"Jesus Christ," Sam managed through a sudden dry throat.

Rowan just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Oddest Twenty-Four Hours**

A school project between Kurt and Sam three months ago leads them both to a strangest situation for the next twenty-four hours of their high school life.

Loosely based off "The Odd Life of Timothy Green"

Hevans

Disclaimer: I do not own glee just Rowan

* * *

Two: The Glee Club

"Hey Hummel, you've got a kid trailing you!" Puck called as he walked through the hallway the next morning as they headed to the choir room for their early morning glee meeting. If she wasn't one of his best friends, Kurt would have strangled Rachel Barbara Berry years ago with one of his least favorite scarves and hidden the evidence. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the self-proclaimed bad ass was hard for Kurt but cursing him out in his mind was better as he turned to Rowan. The ten year old was wearing a long sleeved stripped shirt and comfortable blue jeans and some Chuck Taylors they had bought from Goodwill the night before it closed. His brown hair had been brushed back to reveal his eyes, and his features. But it wasn't Kurt's choice in the matter.

Rowan has said that he didn't care what others thought. He loved both his parents and if they gave them hell, he would defend them. It warmed Kurt's heart to hear the boy say that but at the same time, wondered how would it affect Sam? Sam, who had a girlfriend. Sam, who was his best friend and former crush. Sam, who had enough issues he was dealing with. A tiny hands wrapped around his and he looked down as they made their way into the choir room.

"Don't worry," Rowan assured with a tender gaze. Before Kurt could response, Rachel did.

"Oh my gosh Kurt! Is he hurt? Does he need medical attention? Where are his parents?" she rushed over and knelt down before the child, not noticing the look of slight fear in his eyes as his grip on Kurt's hand shifted to his shoulder and he tried to bury himself in his daddy's leg. "Sweet can you tell me your name? Social? Where was the last place to saw your parents? Do they know you're here?"

"Rachel," Kurt frowned.

"Kurt don't interrupt this is serious!" Rachel shouted and Rowan responded by whimpering as he curled closer to the countertenor. Rachel continued her assault, not once taking notice as Quinn and Tina tried to get her away. They could see the boy was close to crying and soon Rachel, Quinn and Tina were arguing aloud. Kurt was sure he had almost busted a blood vessel at their bickering but when he looked at Rowan, his whole demeanor changed. A single tear had fallen from the boy's watery eyes and as it slid down the child's rosy cheeks, it fell, taking Kurt's control along with it. He instructed Rowan to close his ears and the child did so just as Kurt bellowed.

"ENOUGH! I won't have the three of your bickering like old hens in front my son!"

The entire room went quiet. Blaine looked like he had been kicked below the belt while the others were a mixture of shock, amusement and knowing. Sam, who had come in with Mr. Shue, Rory and Joe, rushed over to Rowan when he saw the boy with his hands over his ears. The child looked up and Sam scooped him up, holding him tight before looking to Kurt for answers. The fashionista was just staring down Rachel, Quinn and Tina while ignoring Blaine completely.

"You okay buddy?" Sam asked, petting the boy's head affectionately. Finn wanted to smile. Only an hour after Rowan, Sam and Kurt had sat down and got to know each other the night before, the three really did act like a family. Kurt was the mom and he didn't mind it when Rowan had called him, "Mama" last night when he drifted off between Sam and Kurt. Sam was the dad (well the other dad) but he loved the two, acting like a protector and his first instincts were on the ten year old and Kurt.

"I'll be fine. I just got scared."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Sam sighed. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sam if he's fine, let him be fine. He's ten not three."

"I'm sorry if it feels like he's always going to be the little bundle of joy I will never get to hold until I'm out of college."

Rowan smiled. His parents knew how to work together and he was happy he got to spend at least one day with them. He bowed his head and wondered how they would take it? How would they react in the morning to find him gone? he felt his heart break as he let that thought consume him and he blinked back tears so neither of the two would notice.

A throat cleaned at the three turned towards the group of onlookers, each wanting to know what was going on. "Um who is that?" Mercedes asked with a frown. The boy looked like he could be Sam and Kurt's child, but he was no older then ten and both Kurt and Sam were teenagers. "Well?" she asked again when no one answered.

"That's Rowan," Finn explained with a smile. "He's Sam and Kurt's...technically illege...ille...what was that word Kurt?"

"Illegitimate," the smaller boy said. "And you mean legitimate, Finn."

"Yeah that word."

"Is he a time traveler?" Brittany asked and everyone paused expect for Rowan who was smiling at the idea.

"No ma'm I'm not a time traveler. I'm more of a child of creation." Rowan explained. "My dads thought of me and now I'm here."

Brittany beamed and looked at her girlfriend, "We should make a baby!" she chimed with joy to Santana who blushed at the idea of having a child. The little boy smiled softly. Quinn's gasp of surprise caused many of the other glee club members to look at her.

"He's the child you created for the project!" she cried and rushed over to the boy, examining him before his eyes met hers. Timid green eyes made her heart melt and made her think of Beth at the same time. Her expression must have gave her away because his hand caressed her cheek tenderly.

"Don't be sad," he said. "I think Beth would be happy to know that you're still thinking of her. She might be one but she knows you're her mother and Noah is her father. Down the line, she'll thank you because you gave her what was best for her."

Puck looked like he was going to cry while Quinn had a few tears streaming down her face. "How do you know that?" Quinn whispered.

"Every child has a right to thank their parents. They brought them into this world, gave them the life they live today or in the future. I don't think the world would be as bright as it without a child's laughter or the smile a new born brings to a person's face."

Kurt and Sam were beaming while Kurt looked misty eyed himself. Subconsciously, Sam wrapped his arm around the slender boy's shoulders and pulled him closer, feeling his smile widen and his heart quicken the Kurt rested his head on his shoulder. The blonde rested his chin on top of Kurt's head, neither of them thinking about their significant others (well one Kurt's side. Mercedes was still with Shane but kept stringing Sam around and even Santana thought that was a bitch move) disapproving looks or Rachel's glare.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat. "Should he be in school?"

"Yeah Shue, good thing. The kid magically shows up and we place him an elementary school so he can get bullied for have two teenaged dads. or he gets placed in a mental ward with extra surveillance." Santana drawled.

The tender moment died in that moment and Blaine was the first to break the tension.

"Kurt don't you think it's a bit odd for him to be your son? Maybe its a prank."

Kurt whirled towards him. "It's not a prank," he hissed out.

"Really dude its not. We got a blood test last night to make sure," Finn supplied. "He's 100 percent Sam and Kurt's son. He even sleeps like Sam does."

"Wow that's totally not gay at all," Santana scoffed.

"Santana!" Mr. Shue shouted in warning.

"What?"

"She didn't mean it as an insult," Brittany said.

"It's offensive!" Blaine cried.

"Very much." Rachel agreed.

Rowan looked at the Latina in question before tugging on Sam's shoulder. The blonde placed him on the ground and he walked over to her and she met his eyes, trying to swallow down the feeling of warmth he seemed to emit. His large green eyes seemed to be probing her before he titled his head to the side like a cat in curiosity. "Did you mean it like that? Was it supposed to be offensive?"

"No," Santana said with a frown marring her face. "I get it. I said it the wrong way but I wasn't calling Hudson gay, that's like me saying Puckerman is a gentleman. I was saying it as how he is always calling anything Sam does as 'kinda gay' but he is the first to jump up and say he isn't gay when he just stated that you sleep the same way as Evans. We've all seen him sleep that way but for Finn to be up front saying it made me feel like he was being kind of a bigot."

"Santana he's a little boy! He had no idea what that means!" Rachel cried with a frown.

"Actually I do," Rowan said with a small frown that resembled Kurt's. "I know that it means."

Santana looked smug but then she frowned. "Why are you so quick to say what he does and doesn't know Berry? He's not your kid."

"And he isn't Sam and Kurt's! He's ten years old! Kurt and Sam would have been seven and eight if he was and they would have to have been introduced to sexual intercourse rather early for that to happen."

"Rachel!" Mr. Shue warned and she looked flabbergasted at him raising his voice like that. "That's quite enough. The bell is about to ring so everyone start heading out to class."

Kurt looked down at Rowan and felt his heart ache. He had a separate class from Sam, who had agreed to take Rowan for first period swimming class. He bent down and kissed his forehead. "Be good okay?"

"I will."

"You're sure?"

"Uh-huh!" he beamed with a nod of his head. He leaned up on his tip toes and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I love you Daddy. I promise to be good for papa."

Sam grinned. He scooped up the boy and placed him on his shoulders. "Okay runt it's time to go swimming!"

Rowan's beaming smile didn't falter as he turned and waved goodbye to Kurt once more before he and Sam disappeared. The countertenor sighed and bid his glee instructor farewell before heading out to his first period History class, forgetting all about Blaine and the fact he had to talk him to Math class like they would every morning.

The former Warbler watched his boyfriend leave and with silent jealousy and fuming anger, stormed out the room and after his boyfriend. He was going to put an end to this cruel joke.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Oddest Twenty-Four Hours**

A school project between Kurt and Sam three months ago leads them both to a strangest situation for the next twenty-four hours of their high school life.

Loosely based off "The Odd Life of Timothy Green"

Hevans

Disclaimer: I do not own glee just Rowan

* * *

Three: The Hallway Brawl

Sebastian Smythe hummed as he walked down the halls of McKinley, not caring one bit that he stuck out like a sore thumb. The Warbler leader had his intentions set on bothering his favorite fashionable gay and also trying to get his best friend to man up and admit he was in love with said gayface. Walking towards the pool, the French boy stopped dead when he saw his best friend running around in circle with a child crying with joy. The laughter echoed throughout the pool he was sure by now Coach Roz had hear it and was making her way towards the large substance of water with then intentions of shutting down the cutest sight even Sebastian had to admit was ever witnessed.

He always knew Sam would be good with kids. He had seen his video chats with Stevie and Stacey while they were studying at the Dalton library. The brunette child on his shoulder was older then both the boy's younger siblings and they were just laughing as Sam paused and grabbed hold of the child, and bent his arms to release him into the air for a bit before he grabbed him and began tickling him. Sebastian would like about it later but he was envious at how wonderful the spectacle was. And he wasn't the only one. A few Cheerios cutting through to the locker rooms were looking at Sam like he was a fresh cut of meat and they were hungry lions.

Rolling his eyes, the green eyed clubber waltzed over and smirked when Sam grabbed the boy and held him upside down by his waist. "Isn't this a Kodak moment? Do I have my camera on me for incriminating photos later?" He paused and snapped several pictures of the child and Sam before the blonde was even aware of the Dalton school boy. "Yes I do."

"Bas its nothing new," Sam rolled his eyes playfully before blowing into the child's belly button sending fits of laughter into the air.

"Papa!" the ten year old cried with joy. "Stop it, stop it! I get red easily and it's not good for my skin!"

"That sounds like something your daddy would say," Sam mused.

Sebastian's eyes widened at that statement. What the freaking hell had happened? Before he could even ask, a whistle blew and everyone turned towards Coach Roz as she stormed into the room like a ferocious lioness. Her eyes were on the family display and she walked over to them.

"Huge Lipped White Child what the hell are you doing with a child in the pool?" she demanded upon seeing them. Three pairs of green eyes looked at her and she paused when she saw the littlest one. He looked like a mixture of Evans and the Hummel boy she saw walking the hallways. Was one of them a Carrier? She knew of them. Hell her brother was a Carrier. If she had to guess between Hummel and Evans which one was the pouch-pocket it was going to Hummel. He was slender enough and he has the hips for it.

"Um Coach Roz," Sam began.

"Save it Crooked Nipples. I don't want to know, I don't care. All I can say is if he pees in my pool, I will murder him. And if your little boyfriend has a problem with it, he can take it up with me and Count Dry Vagula." Roz growled and walked past. "I want you uniformed in five minutes!" she called over her shoulder.

"So it happened?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did you guys finally get together?"

"No," Sam sighed and picked Rowan up and placed him back on his shoulders. "Kurt's with Blaine."

"Ah Blainers. Such a shame he's- cover the dear boy's ears for this one will you, can't have my favorite fashion diva come and rip my head off - sleeping with another man," the French boy said with a side whisper.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I know! Such is a travesty! Harmony was devastated as well."

Sam ignored the comment on Harmony; the girl was a better version of Rachel, and shook his head. "Can you wade with him in the shallow end? I packed some clothes for him so he has something to do."

"Sure thing," Sebastian smiled and walked with the boy to the locker room. He didn't have class today until one so he was gonna hang around and tease Sam until before lunch time and head back to Dalton. After getting dressed one of McKinley's tacky swimsuits, he followed the little brunette to the shallow end of the pool. Rowan sat on the edge, kicking his feet in the pool. "Can't swim?"

He shook his head. "I do just not much."

"So what's your name?" Sebastian asked sitting down.

"Rowan."

"That wouldn't happened to be short for Rowan Alexander Hummel-Evans would it?"

He got another nod. "Papa and Daddy aren't going to be together are they?"

Sebastian looked at the boy. The child looked like he wanted it to be true. He looked like he wanted his parents, who were teenagers and their futures weren't written in the stars, not to mention one was gay and other bisexual; to be together and get married somewhere down the line. He wanted them to actually have a child. He knew about Carriers. He was a Carrier himself.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "But I'll tell you what kiddo, I hope they do."

"Why?"

Sebastian poked his nose and have it a light pinch. "So that everyone gets what they want."

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt wait!"

The fair skinned older boy turned to his boyfriend. Blaine stopped and sighed. He hadn't been able to catch up with Kurt that morning after the morning meeting in glee. Now after his first period class, he had been able to catch up with him since they had the same history class. Kurt arched an eyebrow and the younger of the two cleared his throat out of nerves. "Yes?" Kurt drawled.

"Listen about what happened this morning," Blaine began and looked around so no one would hear them, he lowered his voice. "You do know its a prank right? I mean what would people think if he told everyone he was your kid? They would laugh."

"Blaine, he's a ten year old boy." Kurt shook his head. "He is not lying to me."

"How do you know?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Tell me something you've never told anyone."

"What?"

"Just do it Blaine."

The former Warbler sighed. "I've never slept with anyone other than you."

Kurt watched how he looked to the left, the indication that he was hiding something. He knew Blaine went to Scandals when he told Kurt he was studying. He had gone to Dalton with him. Studying always happened in between classes and Blaine mainly studied on the weekends. He never studied during the week because it conflicted with his glee rehersals and vocal coaching.

"Anything else?"

"You have a very beautiful voice. No one can sing any better than you,"

Another lie. Kurt knew that because Blaine murmured under his breath about how Kurt's voice was too girlish and Rachel's sounded better to him.

"And?"

"I love you. I love you so much it-"

"Stop." Kurt said with a dangerous tone. It caused several students to stop walking. No one had ever heard Kurt Hummel use that tone, especially with that husky tone of voice. It was pretty hot to most of the Cheerios. "That was a lie."

"No it wasn't."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Kurt I mean it!" Blaine cried and his voice cracked. Kurt just shook his head.

"What the hell where you really going to say Blaine? That if people found out they would be laughing at you? You would feel like a laughing stock because of what people thought of a child that resembles two people? One of which is your boyfriend? Or _ex-boyfriend_ I should say."

The entire hallways was quiet and Blaine looked like he had been punched in the gut. "W-what?"

"You heard me." Kurt said. "You've been lying to me and I was stupid enough to just let those lies pile up."

"I wasn't lying!"

"So you're not ashamed that I sound like a girl and sing better than Rachel? You do love me and you don't just use me because I was so infatuated by you at Dalton and I was the only single gay you could have? I know about your obsessive crush on Nick, I know about how you're jealous of Jeff. I know that you're cheating on me because you study on the weekends, you idiot." Kurt said.

"I'm not cheating on you!"

"Prove it." Kurt demanded. He stepped closer to Blaine and the other one stepped back. "Kiss me."

"But people will see!"

"They're already looking," Kurt pointed out.

"Kurt this is just a bullying waiting to happen!"

"Oh I disagree," came a voice and onlookers turned to see a blazer clad boy with a child on his shoulders. Sam was next to them along with Dave Karofsky; who had returned to McKinley a month ago after his suicide attempt. "Do you see anyone looking at you with disgust?"

Blaine did a sweep of the hallway. Everyone was more curious to see where it would go then disgusted. No one had really cared about Kurt being gay since he ran for class president and gave that speech. No one cared that he had a boyfriend. It was just something Kurt had. So what if he was gay? The students had made up their minds after the prom queen incident last year.

Kurt Hummel was a person. His sexuality was nothing they should see as a disease. Some still felt bad because they saw that his sexuality would send him to Hell but others didn't care anymore. He wasn't the local gay, or the female sounded dude or the queer who got tossed into dumpsters anymore.

He was Kurt Hummel and he mattered.

"I thought so." Sebastian said and put the boy down. "So kiss him Blaine. If you're not chicken to do it. I'll gladly do it."

"Bas," the Warbler's bearcub and his trouty mouth friend said.

"I'm joking," The Parisian laughed, sending a wink to his boyfriend and Sam rolled his eyes at their not so oblivious flirting. "However I do know someone would kiss him on the spot."

Green eyes peered over at Sam with a all knowing grin. "Blaine if you don't kiss him, I'll have Sammy here do it."

"Bastian that won't be necessary," Kurt rolled his eyes. He smiled when Rowan pouted at his decline. It was so cute and too Sam Evans of him.

Sam didn't seem to hear him because he had counted to a hundred in his head and walked to Kurt when Blaine still refused and was trying to spit some words out when he was face to face with the porcelain diva. Glazs eyes met emerald ones and Sam cradled his face delicately as if not to break him and pressed his lips against the ones he had always dreamed of kissing. A second passed before Kurt gasped, his entire body short circuiting before his fingers grasped the Southern boy's collar and their lips were moving together in a slow, tender kiss. Sam was the one to end it, and rested his forehead against the blushing former Cheerios'. "Better than in my dreams," he whispered earning him a airy laugh.

Blaine saw red after that and when Sam moved away, he tackled him to the floor and began punching him in the face. The students began chanting, while some were trying to pull Blaine off of Sam, including Sebastian and Dave. Sam covered his face with his arms, feeling the hobbit wail down on him. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Rowan rush towards him.

"Get off of him! Get off of my-!" He was cut off when Blaine shoved the boy, sending him to the ground. Sam growled and with all his strength, flipped Blaine and started landing his own punches. He didn't really get much in because Coach Beiste pulled him off and with all the yelling he couldn't hear anything as students rushed to class. But he did hear something that broke his heart as he watched Coach Sylvester pull Kurt away from the fight towards her office.

"MAMA!" cried a tearful Rowan.

Sue paused when Kurt starred resisting her. He was trying to keep himself still and the loud cry of a child crying for his mother made her turn, her grip on the pale boy's hand loosening as she watched as Kurt rushed down the hallway and scooped the boy up his arms, clutching him tight to his chest. He stared at Sebastian and Dave as they came rushing up to him, with Tina close to behind them when she saw the dissolving students. Rowan was whimpering into the fashion lover's shirt and Kurt turned to Sue.

"I'd liked to go face whatever punishment you have for me but right now, my son needs to to know his father is alright, and my boyfriend needs to see his son." Kurt dismissed himself and rushed towards Figgins office with the three others running after him as Rowan clung to his maternal father.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Oddest Twenty-Four Hours**

A school project between Kurt and Sam three months ago leads them both to a strangest situation for the next twenty-four hours of their high school life.

Loosely based off "The Odd Life of Timothy Green"

Hevans

Disclaimer: I do not own glee just Rowan

* * *

Four: Evil isn't Born

Figgins watched as Burt Hummel and Edgar Anderson took their seats from across from him. The two boys, Sam and Blaine, were sitting in the room separating them, awaiting to be brought in. "Gentlemen, I called you both here from your occupations to inform you that your children have been involved in a fight. Several witnesses have said that it was Mr. Anderson who started it but I would like the boys to speak for themselves."

"Blaine in a fight?" Edgar asked. "I can't say that its not something that hasn't happened before but not in years."

"What were the fighting about?"

"I don't know," Figgins said. "Something about Kurt Hummel. Sue had dragged him off but I can imagine she's escorting him here as we speak."

"My boy? My boy is the cause of a fight?" Burt asked.

"Yes." Figgins said and waved towards his secretary who told the boys to go inside. Sam and Blaine sat on opposite sides, Sam near Burt while Blaine sat close to his father. "Now boys I would like to know why you both started a fist fight."

"He kissed my boyfriend!" Blaine shouted glaring daggers at Sam.

"Correction, he was your ex-boyfriend. He broke up with you." The blonde countered.

Both parents looked at their respected children (in Burt's case, ward) and then at each other. "Kurt broke up with you and you got into a fight because a boy decided to kiss him?" Edgar asked.

"Kurt asked Blaine to kiss him and Blaine didn't want to. And I wasn't hitting him back until he shoved Rowan to the ground." Sam glared coldly at the curled haired boy. Edgar looked puzzled while Burt looked furious.

"Who is Rowan?" Figgins asked.

"My son," Sam said, not caring that Figgins was looking like his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "Blaine shoved him when my son tired to get him off of me."

"You shoved a child!" Edgar looked furious. "Blaine we taught you better than that!"

"He's not their son! It's a prank dad!" Blaine defended.

Figgins looked past them and murmured a prayer. "That does not look like a prank."

Edgar looked behind him and saw a ten year old boy being set down by Kurt before he rushed into the room, not caring he was being stared at. He jumped into Sam's lap and buried his face in his chest. "Papa," he whispered as he tried to stop hiccuping. He had been crying since Kurt picked him up and rushed them to the office. After getting him checked out in the nurse's office to see if he had any injuries (there were none) they made it to the principal's office.

"I'm okay buddy," Sam assured him. "Just a few scratches."

Kurt scoffed and smiled weakly at his father and Mr. Anderson before his gaze turned cold when Blaine looked like a kicked puppy.

"Good Lord," Edgar arose and walked to the boy, bending down to examine him. "He really does look like both of them. How did this happen?" he asked looking at the two boys.

"We had a project three months ago. We had to create a child; appearance, personality, etc. When we presented, neither of us had thought of an age. We had everything else. Name, hair, who he looked like the most. But I couldn't think of an age. I didn't want him to be a teenager or a small child," Kurt sighed.

"I decided he could be ten. It was in between the age scales. After we presented, the idea kind of stuck. Having a child would have been awesome but we just figured it would never be with each other. But yesterday he showed up," Sam explained, smiling down at his son. "He's been with us not a whole day and we loved him already."

Rowan peered up at them. "And I love you guys too,"

"You can't be serious?"

All eyes turned on Blaine. "Seriously? You all believe that!?"

"The evidence is rather physical Blaine." His father said.

"No it isn't! It's fucking prank!"

"Don't you dare use that kind of language around my child!" Kurt shouted, his eyes cutting into his ex boyfriend's. "You have no right to be angry at something that is a miracle in itself. You don't have a right to be prissy because its not something that happened to you!"

"Hate makes you bitter," a tiny explained and everyone turned to Rowan. "You're bitter because you realized long ago that you didn't love my Daddy- and there's more. I don't know what it is and I won't pry. You let him fall in love you and you toyed with him. That's not nice and now everything's come back to you. You've lose Mr. Anderson. Please don't let the bitterness consume you. It will only make you darker."

"You don't know anything! You're nothing but an evil little abomination that was born into this world!"

Rowan hopped off his father's lap and walked over to Blaine, placing a hand on his heart, ignoring how he recoiled in disgust. "There's your problem."

"What?"

"Your heart is just so heavy," he whispered with a small voice. "Don't you ever want it to be light again?"

Blaine moved to shove but the boy stepped back. "You little freak."

Rowan sighed and just stared at him. "I am not a freak. I don't know much about the world but I know the things that were circling around my head when I opened my eyes. I know that those two," he turned back towards Kurt and Sam, who had entwined hands, "are my biological parents. I know that life is not going to bed fair to them or me and it isn't being fair now. I also know this Blaine, evil isn't born, it's made. Whatever else hurt you twisted until it was nothing but a darkness weighting in on your and clouding everything. All I'm asking, is that you release that darkness. You're a good man and I think my Daddy still want to be your friend."

"Mr. Evans, I'm letting you both off with a warning," Figgins addressed to Sam. "Now off to class with you."

Sam and Kurt, still locking hands, smiled with Rowan wiggled himself in the middle and the three walked out the door, not knowing that they looked like the image of a family reading to face the world to the others still in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Oddest Twenty-Four Hours**

A school project between Kurt and Sam three months ago leads them both to a strangest situation for the next twenty-four hours of their high school life.

Loosely based off "The Odd Life of Timothy Green"

Hevans

Disclaimer: I do not own glee just Rowan

* * *

Five: Our Little Boy

The Hudmel home was empty when Kurt, Sam and Rowen pulled up in Kurt's car. Finn had gone off to see Rachel and Burt and Carole must have decided to go out for dinner. Opening the front door, Sam held it open as Kurt carried Rowen into the house. The two teenagers sat the sleeping ten year old on the couch and looked at each other. Sam was shamelessly beaming when Kurt took off their son's shoes and grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over him before kissing his forehead.

Whoever said Kurt would not make a wonderful parent was wrong.

Only a day, not even a full one, had passed and Kurt was shaping up to be a wonderful parent. He was already good with Stacey and Stevie, so Rowen was a walk in the park. Sam's expression turned sad for a brief moment. He missed his siblings, missed their pearly white toothed smiles and rosy colored cheeks and sunshine blonde hair. He missed his mom and dad, he missed Kentucky. Yet at the same time, he was at peace with being back in Lima with his friends and the people who cared about him. If he hadn't of come back he often wondered, would he be in this situation right now? Would he be staring at the boy who held his heart and the child who had come into it as well?

Probably not.

He had been attracted to Kurt ever since he introduced himself in the hallway a year ago but his love for Kurt began to manifest shortly after the Dalton incident and he knew he was in love with him the moment he laid eyes on him for the first time in almost a year when he sang Red Solo Cup. He may have let other touch his body and he may have had a few crushes and he might have tried to see where his romantic relationship with Mercedes had gone but he knew deep down that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt.

If faith had another say in it, he would wait until Kurt found his way to him or allow him his happiness.

"Sam?" Kurt whispered and the blonde looked towards the older brunet. "Everything okay?"

Sam nodded once. "Yeah everything's fine," he said back and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's middle. Their foreheads pressed together and he caressed his cheek. "I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat and a blush stain his cheeks. "You do?"

"Of course I do," the blonde said with a gentle smiled. "I'll always love you."

Kurt felt his eyes mist and he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, burying his face in his shoulder. He pulled away a second later and looked into his eyes, "I love you too."

Both of them grinned and Sam leaned in, his lips meeting Kurt's in a warm kiss. Their eyes were closed and fingers caressed each other's faces softly before Kurt's tangled in Sam's locks. When the need for air was necessary they pulled away from each other, love for each other sparkling in their depths.

"Daddy?" they turned to see Rowen rubbing one of his eyes, sleep evident in his expression. "I'm hungry."

Kurt squirmed out of his embrace, "Well we can't have that. What would you like for dinner?"

"Pasta, is alfredo with penne and chicken okay?"

Sam grinned. "You bet," he assured.

"I'll get started,"

"Um," both turned to Rowen again. "Can we do it together?"

Sam and Kurt smiled.

"Sure." Kurt said.

* * *

When Finn came home with Rachel in tow, they were not excepting to hear laughter coming from the kitchen. The young couple started towards the kitchen to investigate when Sam emerged with flour in his hair. Finn grinned at his best friend and his girlfriend looked like she wanted to laugh but tried to keep it down.

"Dude what happened?"

"Rowen and Kurt double teamed me. We were gonna make dinner but Roe wanted to make a cake first. So we started on the ingredients and well," Sam paused and smiled remembering how he had started off with simply flicking a bit of powdered sugar on Kurt's nose and how Kurt had retaliated with throwing some on his shirt. That escalated when Rowen tossed cake batter at them. The blonde had left them with Kurt covered in cake mix and a cracked egg dripping from his hair and Rowen almost a sugar covered snow boy. Out of the three of them, he was good.

"SAMUEL NATHAN EVANS GET BACK HERE SO I CAN CRACK AN EGG OVER YOUR HEAD!" Kurt shouted from the door and Sam rushed upstairs to take a shower and then hid in his room.

A few minutes later, after they had cleaned up the kitchen and ordered a few pizzas, Rowen came strolling into Sam's room. He was dressed in one of Sam's shirts that was too small on the other boy, and hung around the tiny brown haired creation. Sam looked up from his homework and smiled at his son, patting a seat next to him on the bed.

"What's up sport?" he asked the moment he sat down.

"Are you really in love with Daddy?"

Sam turned to look at his son, "Of course I am. I wouldn't hurt him. He doesn't deserve to get hurt," said the blonde and he leaned over, pressing a kiss to his son's forehead. He rubbed his shoulders to ease the tension and the child relaxed. "Now where did that come from?"

Rowen just turned and smiled gently. "I just want to make sure you two mean it. Some parents lie to their children," he answered.

Sam frowned. "Well I'm not lying to you or him. I love Kurt and I love you," he said seriously. "I'll always love you and Kurt."

The young green eyed child smiled. "Thank you Papa."

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Afterwards Finn and Rachel had left them to spend time together. Rowen was getting sleepy so Kurt had taken him into Sam's room and was currently singing him a lullaby. Sam watched them from the doorway and smiled gently when the ten year old wished how much he loved Kurt. How much he loved both of them.

Kurt wasn't sure what it was but he turned to Sam and with a light tint of a blush on his cheeks, he asked, "Can I sleep in here with you guys?"

Sam blinked rapidly, almost owlishly before he nodded. "Sure," he smiled. Kurt smiled and ducked out the room to get into his pajamas. Sam did the same and went to get in bed with Rowen. Kurt came into the room in his light blue jammies and got under the covers. Rowen was nestled between them with each of his parents letting a hand cross over him, their fingers laced together.

Blue eyes met green ones as the parents blushed softly. Kurt planted a kiss on his son's forehead and Sam did the same.

"Goodnight our little angel," Kurt cooed.

Sam smiled and kissed Kurt on the lips, "He's our son," he grinned with pride. Kurt giggled softly so not to wake the sleeping child. He liked the sound of that.

_Our son, _he thought as he let his eyes close and sleep take over them.

* * *

Blaine Anderson knocked on the Hudmel household at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning. Finn was the one to open the door and when the giant saw the smaller boy he frowned. The curly haired boy held up his hands in surrender. "I just came to talk to Kurt and Sam."

"They're upstairs with Rowen," Finn frowned. The other boy frowned softly but he walked past them and up the stairs as quietly as he could. Burt Hummel was not a light sleeper and Blaine wouldn't be shocked if he slept with his shotgun resting across his chest. As the two boys opened up Kurt's door they found it empty. So Finn lead them into Sam's room and peered inside.

The sight before them was slightly heartbreaking.

Sam and Kurt was asleep, holding hands as they held their now nearly transparent child in a warm embrace. Sam moved in his sleep, his arm wrapping around the two and the ten year old's eyes opened with the movement. His green eyes glanced at his parents and he smiled softly, planting kisses on both of their cheeks as tears began to fall from their eyes.

"Goodbye Daddy and Papa, I'll always love you." He said and disappeared into thin air, leaving behind an empty ache in Kurt and Sam's embrace and their hearts. Blaine shut the door and turned to Finn, who looked like he was going to cry.

"I'll just talk to them another day."

"Yeah," he whispered.

The former Warbler walked down the stairs and shut the door behind him, his heart breaking. All those times he had said it was a joke, a prank, a lie. Now witnessing that it has finally sunk in. Sam belonged with Kurt. Kurt was happier with Sam then he would ever be with Blaine; who cheated, lied and manipulated him anyway he could. The hazel eyed boy paused and felt bile slowly build up in his throat.

Getting into his car Blaine drove away, silently begging both of them for their forgiveness.

Back at the Hudmel home, Kurt was the first to stir, feeling a heavy weight in his chest and a emptiness in his stomach. His eyes opened and he found himself pressed against Sam's chest yet there was not smaller body between them. Tear prickled his eyelids and soon they began to fall. Sam stirred when he felt something wet on his chest and he was about to tell Rowen to wipe away his tears when he saw it was Kurt. He was crying.

He tightened his grip on the smaller teen.

Their little boy was gone.

* * *

**Five Months Later **

**McKinley High School  
**

****The auditorium was empty was Sam lead his boyfriend onto the stage. Kurt glanced around and smiled softly when he found a picnic blanket and a basket of food. He turned to the blonde, finding him blushing.

"What's all this about?" he asked.

Sam bit his lip and reached into his backpack, and pulled out a picture before handing it to Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened as tears began to fall. He turned to Sam and pulled him into a kiss. "It's beautiful," he whispered.

"It took me all night to draw it," Sam blushed.

It was a picture of Rowen. The sketch portrayed him as smiling as the sun shined down on him, making his brunette colored hair look bronze and his skin a soft hue of gold. He was dressed in the grey outfit they had found him sleeping in. His green eyes were sparkling and Kurt could see off in the distance a portrait of them as adults, holding hands and watching their son.

"Sammy," the countertenor began but Sam shook his head. He bent down on one knee and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. "What are you doing?" he breathed out in shock.

"Last night," Sam began and looked into Kurt's eyes. "I wanted to draw that picture. A part of me needed to and the other part felt it would stitch up some of the hole in our hearts. He was our son, our little boy and no matter what he will away be. And I kinda had a dream too. In that dream, we were married and in New York. You were a fashion designer and me, I drew comics for a living, we weren't living in a penthouse suite but a decent looking apartment and we had Rowen with us. So this morning, when I asked you to go ahead with Finn, I went up to your dad and asked him if I could make you happy for the rest of your life." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "And he said yes, so I only have one thing to ask you."

Kurt was almost in tears now as his boyfriend opened the box, revealing a silver band with a princess cut diamond.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Sam whispered and held up the ring to his boyfriend. "Will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

"Sam," Kurt breathed out and wiped away his tears. "Finn and Rachel..."

"Were unsure of what they wanted," Sam whispered and stood up, cupping Kurt's face in his hands. "I know I have one more year left here, but you have a shot out there in New York. I know you're going to be a star and have your name in lights and in every store. You're a talented, beautiful man and I love you. And I want to spend my life with you. And you don't have to say yes now," he smiled and kissed Kurt gently. "I will keep asking you until you're ready. I can wait,"

Kurt smiled softly and kissed his boyfriend, his hand cupping Sam's cheek tenderly before he pulled away and looked deep into his lover's eyes. Those green eyes that reminded him of their child, that he woke up to every morning and would tell him he loved him. He wanted to keep doing that for the rest of his life.

He kissed Sam's cheek and smiled. "Yes," he said and Sam blinked owlishly cause Kurt to giggle. "Yes I will marry you Sam Evans."

The blonde grinned and bent down, placing the ring on his left ring finger and picked him up, spinning him around before their lips met in a sweet kiss. The bell rang over them and Sam placed his boyfriend down and then took his hand. "Come on," he said. "I want to show off my fiance."

Kurt giggled. He liked the sound of that. But he knew he was going to like the sound of husband a lot better.


End file.
